So Hot
by Mikila94
Summary: What was Zoro thinking in Punk Hazard? Well let's just say the island itself wasn t the only hot thing there... rated T for Zoro's dirty mind.


**A.N: Yeah yeah, I should be writing my other stories. You see, I got this idea after reading the newest One Piece chapter yesterday and just **_**had to **_**write it. And I had good time in school in the couple of the first classes since I got all my jobs done last time and the teacher didn´t give me more things to do, so I just wrote this and read other fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own**

**So hot**

It was so hot, so freaking hot! Why the first island in New World they came to did had to be Punk Hazard of all the places? It was hotter than Arabasta for Enel´s sake! Speaking of hot…

Zoro glanced to his left, seeing Robin in a revealing top and her underwear. It was hot here; she didn´t need to make it any hotter! He tried not to pay any attention to her, but it was damn hard. This was one of the few times he was happy he only had one eye; this would be pure torture with two!

"Zoro? Is something wrong?" Usopp asked, still munching on his lunch.

"No" Zoro replied, able to keep his straight face even though it was so _freaking _hot! And that freaking woman didn´t help at all with all the sweat dropping down her thin, beautiful legs… ugh, he seriously had to stop thinking like that! What the hell was wrong with him? He sounded like that stupid cook! But he still couldn´t stop these thoughts as he saw her wipe sweat from her forehead with her palm, trying to stand the heat. It was so _hot!_ And he was talking about the island… yep, definitely about the island; it would be stupid to think he meant something else.

"Are you alright Zoro? You seem absent…" now it was Robin who asked.

"I´m fine" Zoro answered without looking at her, not wanting to meet her eyes. The sight was way too much to take.

When Robin´s attention was elsewhere Zoro turned to look at her again, his eyes going up and down her body. As hard as it was to believe she had gotten even more attractive in these two years; it was even more obvious now that she had so little clothes on. Her skin had gotten paler and her hair had grown longer, almost reaching her bottom. And as impossible as it sounded she had gotten even curvier. Seriously, that just _couldn´t _be normal!

Robin wasn´t stupid; she _knew _their swordsman was checking her out. Not that she´d blame him; she knew she was attractive and that the little clothing she had left exposed lot of her body. She _could _have teased him about this; she actually _wanted _to tease him, but now wasn´t the right time no matter how much she wanted it. She was curious to see if Zoro had learned to keep his poker face better… she doubted that tough. She glanced at him and their eyes met, making her smile at his slightly panicked face. She had been wrong; he _had _gotten a bit better. If she hadn´t known him she hadn´t even noticed the embarrassment on his face. Actually, she wouldn´t be too surprised if she´d be the only one to notice these things.

"Something wrong, Zoro?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"No" Zoro said. The others probably thought it was the heat but Robin knew he was blushing. She smiled, deciding to push the subject further.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Robin almost laughed. Almost. She knew that it would annoy the swordsman and as entertaining it would be now was not the right time.

"_Damn woman" _Zoro thought as he watched Robin wipe sweat from her forehead. He _knew _she was annoying him on purpose and the worst thing was that, unlike with Nami, he couldn´t make himself to be angry at her. But that was no wonder. Nami and he were only a year apart in age, sure, but sometimes she acted like a kid along with Luffy and Usopp. Robin however, was a woman. She looked like one and she certainly acted like one… and _damn _she was hot.

Zoro shook his head. He _had to _get these thoughts out of his head. It was the heat that caused him to think like that stupid cook… yeah, just the stupid heat. He glanced at Robin again, his eyes this time landing to her sweat covered bosom. He licked his lips unconsciously, imagining those sweat covered breasts in his hands. He could imagine her on his bed, covered in sweat, waiting for him to- no! What the hell was wrong with him these days! He sounded like the stupid cook!

"Is everything alright, Zoro?" Robin asked, coming to walk next to him.

"Yeah" Zoro said "Is there something you need?"

"Nami asked me to tell you to watch after Luffy" the archeologist replied, her eyes locked on their captain.

"And why would I do that?" Zoro asked, adding in his mind that he´d do it anyway.

"Well" Robin started with a mysterious smile "If you do your job well you might get rewarded"

Zoro froze as Robin started to run her hand over his exposed torso. Was she serious? He quickly looked at Usopp and Luffy. Good, they weren´t looking.

"And what kind of reward are we talking about?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"That is something you´ll find out" Robin started, moving her hand up to his face "_If _you agree"

Zoro pretended to think for a moment despite the fact that he had already made up his mind.

"Sure" he said, wanting to know what she´d do next.

Robin smiled, moving her hand away from his face.

"Good" she said "I´ll remember to buy you some booze the next chance I get" and with that she walked away, leaving Zoro frozen to the spot. Say what? He looked at her, immediately spotting the smirk on her face. Zoro´s face went deep red.

"_That damn woman is making fun of me on purpose!" _

**A.N: A bit short, yeah. Technically I could have made this a chapter of "Teasing Wars" but I´m planning on ending it before the time skip so that closed this out. And yeah, I know Zoro was a bit OOC, but blame the heat. Please review!**


End file.
